Watashi no Kokoro no Masutaa
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: AU. In a town called Coróin óir, a girl named Almira becomes Princess Tutu to search for her prince's heart, and later, her origins. A/N: ON HOLD being re-written, likely to be republished as a seperate story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I like doing Alternate Universes. I'm also putting my other writing projects on hold for now, and I'm going to try something that a few other people have done with their fics. I'm going to add music to each chapter! So yeah, here you go, disclaimer and on to the story:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Princes Tutu. I just write crazy stories about it.

I==I==I

CH 1; piece one: Out of reality and on to the page

Music of choice: Spirited Away, One Summer's Day.

I==I==I

In the fog, a hand grabs mine. We are running through the forest. He says we are going somewhere safe. I ask where. He says it's not important, just as long as it's not here. I ask why. He stops running, and I trip Then I wake up.

"AAAAAH-!" shouted the red-head, awakening from her dream, and falling out of bed. "Huh?" she paused for a moment, "It was just a dream. Have I had that dream before?" She pulled open her window, and stared outside mid-thought.

"Yeah, I've been having that same crazy dream ever since I arrived at the Coróin óir academy a week ago. It always-!" She pulled close her curtain and then quickly ran to her wardrobe.

"It always makes me late for class!"

I==I==I

She quickly sprinted down the road to the academy classes.

"I'm going to be late for my ballet again! Coróin óir academy has such early hours!" She made a left. "Say aren't there usually a lot of people around this area?" She looked at the rather empty vendors.

"Almira," said a voice. She didn't seem to notice. "Almira," the voice repeated.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said. "I was just- Oh!" She noticed that the person saying her name was her friend, Kazuhiko. "Hi Ka-Kazuhiko!"

"Hello," he said rather casually.

"So, yeah I was just looking at that store over there," she pointed at a store with a huge sign that read "Coppélia and co."

"Okay," said Kazuhiko.

"Um, we're gonna be late for class," added Almira, "so maybe the two of us could- go together?"

"Sure," said Kazuhiko, and the two walked over to the Coróin óir academy's ballet division.

I==I==I

A/N: Alright, that's all for today! Hopefully you, the reader, like it! If there's anything you don't understand, please ask in a PM or review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, y'all, the next chapter is here. It's actually a week late, I just got really absorbed in Pokémon Black version last week. Okay, here's the link to the music, It's number 19 on this link, sorry that it's so hard to get to.

.com/soundtracks/anime/Princess-Tutu/Konzert-3

So then, on to the story.

I==I==I

CH 1; piece two: Out of reality and on to the page

Music of choice: Princess Tutu, La Sylphide

I==I==I

As Almira and Kazuhiko hastened down the street, or perhaps more so Almira dragged Kazuhiko with her down the street, Almira spotted the clock tower.

"Huh? We're gonna be early!"

She stopped, but lucky, neither she nor Kazuhiko tripped.

"I suppose that we should just walk then, right?"

"Probably," said Kazuhiko. they proceeded slower.

I==I==I

In a room in the ballet building, there was girl with spiky brown hair practicing on pointe. She spun several times, then jumped and landed to come face to face with the door that had just opened, and someone walked in.

"Have you seen Kazuhiko?" he asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, maybe you could ask that red-head that's been following him around," she answered.

He seemed to think on that for a moment, then left only to run into Almira and Kazuhiko.

"Kazuhiko! Where have you been? You shouldn't wander off like that,"

"Umm..." began Almira, but she was cut off by Kazuhiko.

"Okay, Tristian,"

They both left Almira.

Almira stood gawking at the door the two of them had just left her through. "Did he even notice me?" she asked... the door, maybe?

The clock tower rang the hour.

"Isn't class supposed to be starting?" She then pondered for a moment. "Oh right, today's Saturday, there's no class today..." Almira turned to leave. "I'll go check out that store I saw earlier!" She sprinted out the door and back into town.

I==I==I

She stared at the large sign. "Coppélia and co."

There was a large red jewel she began admiring just inside. she went in for a closer look. It was egg shaped, and had looked as if it had most likely just been polished. She merely stared at it in awe for half a minute, then, from behind her, a voice asked, "Do you want that?"

"AHH! Oh, sorry,"

"No need to be, you can have it, free of charge! It will make your dreams come true, and perhaps your nightmares, too! But I can see you are quite interested. Now take it!"

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Certain, just come visit us again soon."

"Oh okay, I'll do that..."

"My name? It's Coppélius, Doctor Coppélius!"

"I'll be back soon, Dr. Coppélius!" Almira put the gem on, and ran out the door, saying, "Thank you!"

He smiled after her, and as she rounded a corner, he began laughing evilly.

I==I==I

A/N: So yeah, also, I thought it would be interesting to note that on the Wikipedia article for Coppélia, it states that Dr. Coppélius is:

" not unlike Hoffmann's sinister Herr Drosselmeyer in "The Nutcracker"

So yes, I didn't even see that in planning the story originally. hahaha.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's finally back! Apologies, but it seems that in doing this,  
there is major postponement to my new project, Forevermore. So those  
of you who were waiting for that, I am extremely sorry. :( Also, I'm  
ditching the whole music thing; I just don't think it will work. :(

But enough of that. Disclaimer time!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Princess Tutu. I just write crazy stories about it.

I==I==I

CH 1; piece three: Out of reality and on to the page

I==I==I

Almira was dashing down the streets or Coróin óir town, heading for  
the academy dormitories, when she almost collided with a pink haired  
girl. They both stumbled.

"Oh, hi there..." said the pink haired girl

."I-I'm sorry!" stuttered Almira.

"No, its fine, I think neither of us were paying attention," said  
the pink haired girl, and then she extended her hand. "The name's  
Calyca, pleased to meet you."

"U-Um... A-Almira. My name's Almira," said Almira, shaking Calyca's hand.

"Ready or not, here I come!" screeched an excited girl with a ponytail,  
running into both Calyca and Almira.

"Kaoru..." mumbled Calyca, taking the main impact.

"Oh, that was boring..., you didn't even hide..." complained Kaoru.

"Well, what I did find is someone else to play with us, because hide  
and seek wasn't meant to be a two-player game," explained Calyca.

"Got it! Calyca, you count me and your new friend will hide!" then,  
grabbing Almira's arm, Kaoru gave a final shout to Calyca, "Find us  
if you can!"

"Um, hi Kaoru, I'm Almira..." said Almira, trying to follow the turns  
Kaoru made.

"Oh, that's a cute name! Well, come on, Almi, let's hide before Calyca comes!"

"Okay..." and with that, Kaoru skipped off one way and shoved "Almi" the other.

I==I==I

Almira walked some ways over near a large bridge that went out of  
town, where she noticed Kazuhiko leaning on the railing.

"Oh... Kazuhiko..." Almira sighed, as she remembered how they had  
become such fast friends over the last week. But then... "Just how far  
is he looking? He'll fall over the edge if-!" He keeps leaning like  
that, she meant to finish, but instead, he actually began to fall  
towards the water, and Almira felt almost like she was underwater.

"ALMIRA! You are the only one nearby who can save him!" said a voice  
that sounded to be a few years older than Almira.

She tried to open her mouth to say something, but the voice continued.

"Please! Grab your pendant, close your eyes, and think of the one you  
hold dear!"

"Kazuhiko..." said Almira, holding her pendant, and then a red flash  
enveloped her and she flew through the air, and grabbed her "dear  
one's" hand, and they landed on the water, as if it was a solid surface.

"Was any of today real?" she asked him.

"I don't know..." he said, looking Almira in the eyes.

"I'm not sure either, but my name is Princess Tugenda, but you may  
call me Tutu," 'Who?' thought Almira, because that statement came  
pouring out of her mouth without her having to think about it.

"I think my name is Kazuhiko," he said, tilting his head. "That's what  
I was told it was."

"Kazuhiko, we should go somewhere safe now. Don't lean over railings  
like that again, though, okay?"

"Okay..."

With that, Tutu moved her free hand to fifth position, and the water  
by the two's feet rose up high enough that they could safely go back  
to dry land.

After they were safe, Tutu, curtseying, then running off, said "Farewell, my dear," When she was back to where she was before transforming, she closed her eyes,  
and said, "Thank you, Almira, -" but her sentence was cut-off by the  
transformation back to Almira taking place.

Slightly weakened by the transformation, Almira leaned against the  
wall of a near-by building, and slid down it, with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "WAAAAAHH-!...-?"

"Do you always play hide and seek like this?" asked Calyca.

"Oh nonononono, I was just... getting tired... and you surprised me!"

"Oh Almi, what time did you get up?" said Kaoru affectionately,  
sitting on the ground in front of Almira, whom had slid down there.

"No- I- well- okay, I got up around 6:45."

"Oh Almira, you're a bird!" laughed Kaoru. 

"I'm a bird?" questioned Almira.

"An EARLY bird!" said Kaoru, continuing to laugh.

Calyca smiled, and then added, "No wonder you're tired, you got up too early. Let's go lounge around somewhere, and get breakfast!"

"I could go for some..." said Almira, as the three of them walked past  
the clock tower, which chimed 8 o'clock.

I==I==I

A/N: Okay, ～zura, first acht finished! Thank you for reading this!  
And all of you [yes, YOU!], leave a review, even if it's just an emoticon!  
K-thanx-bai! :D


End file.
